


Forced Coincidence

by qui309



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: A Short Film About Love AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qui309/pseuds/qui309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw peeps Root through a telescope. She doesn't know about Root, but she can't stop it. But does it really mean Shaw loves her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is fic is inspired by A Short Film About Love by Krzysztof Kieslowski.

 Shaw works at a post office and she actually feels comfortable working there. But the thing is that she had a very bad day today. She almost broke her own car door in anger on the way home. Fortunately she arrived at home without any more incidents. Hanging her coat on the closet, she took off her shoes with the help of her toes. Her day will end in 10 minutes. At least this is good since her mood is way under weather. 

 However when she lay on her bed to sleep, she heard loud noises. A young woman's voice and an a little bit old man's voice. Shaw hid her ears under her palms with already closed eyes and tried to take a sleep, but the noises only got louder. Shaw was sure that she would murder those idiots if she cannot sleep before it becomes tomorrow. So she got up and despite in her sleep deprived state, she opened her mouth to shout curses at them. 

 That is when she saw Root. 

 Shaw picked up her tiny telescope and focused it on the woman. The woman was throwing swear words to the old man but still she was beautiful. She had those faint and indescribable look on her face. Shaw couldn't remember what she tried to do in the first place. Putting down her telescope, she took a few step back until she fell against the bed frame. 

 The next day, Shaw went to a store to buy a new telescope. It was bigger than the one she has at her apartment but not enough to call it gigantic. In fact it was just one or two inches longer than the last one. Anyway she brought it home and installed it in front of the window. Then she made it focus on the woman's apartment from yesterday. It was at the opposite side of Shaw's apartment. 

 She looked into it but the woman wasn't at home yet. So she waited. She looked at the clock and it was pointing 7. 

 Right before midnight, the woman came home with a tired look. Seeing her face, Shaw fixed her posture and stood a little to see her more clearly. The woman was not alone again. The man looked younger than the last one but in Shaw's eyes, he was uglier than ever. The woman went to the other room Shaw couldn't see, and after a few moments she came out in gown. She was so concentrated on the woman's face that she couldn't catch the man's unraveling of the woman's gown. Shaw could see the whole state of her naked body. The usual herself should enjoy this, but surprisingly and suddenly, she was furious. 

 The woman and the man kissed and fumbled each other all over their bodies. They kept groping the significant places until they went to the invisible room. That was a cue and Shaw closed the curtain and disassembled the telescope. 

 *

 Watching the woman for a month, Shaw could get some information about her. First of all, she was a sex addict. At first Shaw thought she was a prostitute, but by searching her documents -by abusing her authorities- she could know that the woman is an ordinary employee of an accounting firm. The woman had no significant other. And by stealing a glance at her mail between her friend, Hannah-which is illegal- Shaw could know that the woman couldn't find the right one. She wrote that she is looking for the one who can give her true love. However Shaw couldn't understand any of it. To her, love was just a series of sexual gestures. She was sure about orgasms, but what's the meaning of 'love'?

 Not that she didn't understand the meaning of the word, but the emotional exchanges- it was driving her mad. She wasn't able to feel anything. She did anger, yes, but except that everything else was so faint and almost didn't exist. She has never needed those feelings either. However this woman made her different. She made Shaw think about her at anytime and at anywhere. Shaw had to do something about it.

 *

 It has been 5 months. Five whole months Shaw peeped the woman through the telescope. She has been waiting for a chance to talk to her but the woman was always with the others or went to bed too early. Worse thing was that the woman now has a regular sex partner. Shaw would not have been affected by that before, but the woman smiled every time when she greeted the man at her door. That has been 2 weeks, and one day, Shaw couldn't stand it anymore and called 911 or a plumber or even  set a false alarm on the whole floor the woman lived. Every single time the man ran away, but he kept coming back.

 So she thought about another plan. Abusing her authorities as a worker at a post office, she kept all of letters from Hannah. They mailed each other often so by the end of month there were 15 letters in Shaw's private drawer. When it became the first day of new month, she took all of the letters and went to the woman's house. 

 After a few moments of silence, the woman answered the door. 

 "Hello."

 Shaw tried. The woman smiled a little and Shaw felt those little butterflies in her stomach. When she tried to smile back, the man's voice came out through the inner door. 

 "Root, is everything alright?"

 "Yes, it's just a postman!"

 The woman, Root(now Shaw knows her name, finally) shouted back. Suddenly butterflies disappeared and familiar anger filled her stomach instead. With a frown she shoved the letters into the woman's arms.

 "These letters couldn't reach you somehow, so I brought it myself."

 Root took a glance to the letters and her face lit up.

 "Thank you so much! I was waiting for these. God, how could these never in my mailbox?"

 "Root?"

 "Yes?"

 The woman looked up to see her. 

 "Is that your real name?"

 "No, my friends call me Root. It's a nickname. My name is Samantha Groves. Isn't it on the letters?"

 "Not really. Someone called Hannah Frey didn't write your name, just your address."

 "Maybe that's why I couldn't receive these."

  _No it's not, you couldn't get it because I kept it._

 "Anyway, thank you for your kindness. I won't forget it."

 After saying that the woman closed the door. Shaw stood for a little longer and went back to her house. 

 That night the man and Root had a big fight. There were flying books and yelling. Shaw did sleep tight that night. 

 *

 The man didn't come back and Root had nights with many different others again. Shaw had thought if she got rid of the man, she would feel better. But she wasn't. She became more and more furious every night. Shaw has been keeping the letters again. There were 34 letters in her drawer. It's all Root's fault. If she at least talked to Shaw like a civil person, Shaw wouldn't have kept it. The drawer got smaller because of those letters. There were no more spaces. 

 That is when Root came to the post office. She saw Shaw at the corner and asked her if she has gotten any letters again. She said no. The woman left. 

 That night she went to Root's house with her arms full of letters. Root's opened her eyes wide when she saw the amount of letters. Now she knows that Shaw had been hiding it.

 "Why did you do this?"

 Shaw looked at her blankly.

 "I don't know."

 Root grabbed the letters and threw them on the floor inside her house. Then she faced Shaw with such anger. 

 "If you ever do this again, I'll call the cops, okay? I hope I don't see you again forever." 

 She spat the words and tried to close the door. Shaw couldn't help shouting the secret. 

 "You broke up with that man!"

 Root stood still. She slowly turned back with wide yet furious eyes.

 "How do you know that?"

 "I saw it through the telescope."

 A few seconds passed without any conversation. When Shaw began to leave, Root hit her hard on the face. Shaw fell on the marble floor. Root went inside without any further words.

 *

 Root had drawn curtain at her window. Shaw couldn't see anything. 4 weeks passed. These days Shaw felt like anger would eat her alive and become herself. Especially today, Shaw couldn't stand Martine's annoying tone. When she picked up a pen to stab her -she didn't care anymore- she saw Root coming into the post office. 

 "Hey."

 Shaw put down the pen. Root smiled a little and whispered so that nobody else can hear her. 

 "Do you have time today?" 

 *

 They agreed to meet at 2 pm. Root had told her that she would buy lunch. They sat on chairs and started to have lunch together. After silence Root spoke.

 "Why did you do that?"

 Shaw knew what she meant.

 "I was angry that day. And you and the other man were shouting at each other very loudly in the night. I tried to yell something that make you shut up but when I saw your face..."

 Root nodded to her to continue.

 "I wasn't angry anymore."

 "Why?"

 "You had those, those.." Shaw made some hand gestures. "That look on your face."

 "What face?"

 Root rested her face on her hand.

 "I don't know, I couldn't make out what it was but it made me want to apologise to you. You were, you had a frown with narrowed eyes but also you had your lips upward. It was weird. What was that?"

 "I was sad."

 "Sad?" 

 "And alone."

 "Alone?"

 "Yes, you know what loneliness is, right?"

 Shaw thought for a moment. 

 "I have never felt that."

 "It's good for you."

 "But every time I see you, you make me angry."

 "Angry?"

 "I mean, not entirely angry, I just don't know what that is. So I call it anger."

 "I envy you."

 "Why?"

 "You don't have to struggle for love."

 Hearing that, Shaw felt a sting of liquid appear in her eyes. I felt wrong. 

 "But I want you."

 Root shook her head. She put on her clothes and stood up to leave. Shaw followed suit. Root was already across the street. When Shaw reached her Root crossed her arms and said. 

 "You don't understand what you want. I've been searching for love for years, and now look! Look how I became a useless sex addict. The only one I thought I could spend my life with had left me, and I'm all alone. All alone that some kind of sociopath following me to give her love, even if she doesn't know what that is!"

 Tears were streaming down her face. Shaw felt a pang of sour milk in her mouth but never said that aloud. 

 "Now go home, and think  _very hard_ what I'm feeling right now. I'll give you a hint. It's pain."

 Shouting out the last word, Root ran away without looking back. 

 *

 Shaw went home and thought hard. She had said pain. But Shaw was sure it was not the kind of physical pain. It was related to brain, no, head. No, not that. Something they say _soul._ Shaw didn't understand any of it. She just can't. Maybe, maybe those pain would feel the same. At least she had to try. 

 So she brought a scissor to her hand. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, so excuse me for grammar errors or wrong used words! If you find grammar errors, please let me know how to change it. It would be so grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: Mentions of mild self-harm.

As days passed, more scars appeared on Shaw's hand. She has been waiting for Root in front of her door but she never answered. Shaw grew more impatient day by day and she didn't even know she was getting paler and skinnier. However those things didn't matter. Shaw just wanted to know why Root is so angry with her. Also she wanted to have a talk with her. This recognition hit her hard. She needed someone from time to time. It's not that she was lonely -she doesn't have the feeling. After all she was a human. She had to satisfy her sexual needs.

 But Shaw didn't want to have a sexual intercourse with Root -at least not yet. It was weird since Root is very hot and physically attractive. Ridiculously Shaw had the urge to ask if she's feeling good or have a conversation about how was her day. Or what kind of music she likes, or her favourite colour. Shaw chuckled drawing a new line on her hand with a scissor. Shaw was sure she was going mad. Maybe she should give up. She stopped playing with the scissor and threw it into the trashcan. She stood up to get some sleep and simultaneously, she saw herself reflected by a mirror from the opened closet. There was a face -lips upward slightly, and descended eyebrows- with a frown as if she was in pain.

 It was as same as Root's face. 

 She ran into Root's apartment in an instant and pounded on the door. 

 "Root, please open the door." 

 There was no answer. Shaw tried another way.

 "...I'm begging you."

 She had never begged before. Not even to Root. Of course she fell for it and opened the door. She was wearing that gown from old days. For a second Shaw wondered if she has been sleeping with other people again, but she put it aside and faced Root. Seeing her face, Root withdrew her arrogant attitude and stepped forward with her eyes wide open. 

 "What happened to you? What are those scars on your hands? Oh my gosh, they're bright red!"

 Shaw smiled foolishly when Root pulled her inside grabbing her wrists. She sat on the sofa while watching Root looking for a first-aid kit. When she returned and started wrapping Shaw's hand with a gauze, Shaw stated carefully.

 "You care about me." 

 Root just glared at her. After finishing the aid, she begrudgingly spoke. 

 "How are you so sure about that?" 

 "Your eyes were wide open and your hands were shaking."

 "So all emotions are like an equation to you."

 "No it's not. I don't understand the things you do."

 "Like what?"

 "You're mad at me. I know it's not because of hiding the letters. You're mad because of my condition."

 "I am."

 "Why? Because I don't have feelings unlike you?"

 Root sighed and sat on the sofa beside Shaw. They stayed like that for a moment in silence until Root began to undress breaking tranquility. It made Shaw surprised so she turned her back to Root not to see her naked form.

 "Wha.. What are you doing?"

 "Isn't this what you want?" She asked innocently. "This is why you threatened me with my secrets. That I'm a sex addict, and you can tell my boss or my friend or to anyone so that you can have advantage." 

 "I didn't do it to take advantage from you." 

 Shaw said firmly turning around to look into her eyes. Her mentor, Harold had told her eyes can deliver a person's sincerity. Instead she faced Root's naked form. Without noticing Root climbed on her lap. 

 "Then why did you watch me through the telescope?"

 Shaw didn't have an answer. There was no reason. No, there was a reason but Shaw couldn't identify the desire clearly. So she told her. 

 "I don't know."

 Root was internally expecting a significant answer, but Shaw was not capable of it. Swallowing sudden anger and faint sadness, Root spat words while grinding her hips toward Shaw. Shaw groaned faintly under her. 

 "May I tell you why I'm mad at you? Because you took advantage from me. Because after my break up, you just appeared and looked at me with that cheerful hope in your eyes. Because you want everything from me, although you can't give anything to me."

 Shaw cursed herself for getting warmer every second. This is not she wants. She just wanted to talk. Talk about colours, families, memories, anything to share that could make her feel like a normal person. Maybe she's selfish. But she tried. She wouldn't have cut herself if it was not for Root. She couldn't pick up a letter with her left hand anymore but she has never regretted the cutting. And now Root is grinding with full of painful tears. This is not she wanted. 

 She shoved Root aside and ran through the door. She didn't even look back if Root followed her. At first she ran toward her home instead she ran toward the isolated vacant lot near the post office. Arriving there she finally found that there were cooled liquids on her face. Forgetting to wipe those off, she picked up some snow from the ground and held it against her ears. There were dirt among the snow but she didn't care. She had to cool down the temperature to stop those stupid tears. However she grew more and more warmer and more tears ran off her face and dropped onto the frozen ground. She didn't know what to do. Everything was a mess. 

* * *

 

 Root couldn't see the woman for the next few days. She had thought about the woman a few times and remembered the woman was injured last time -like she said, bright red- and she couldn't help worrying about her. It's not that she  _loved_ the woman. But she was worried that the woman would do it again.  _  
_

 That is when she remembered she had told the woman to think about pain.  _She_ made the woman like that. Noticing this Root went to the post office right away. However she couldn't find the woman. Instead there was a blonde woman at the desk.  _  
_

 "Excuse me. Could you tell me where the original worker is?"

 The blonde woman told her name -Martine Rousseau- and grinned like a mad person. 

 "Ms Shaw is far away from here."

 "What do you mean by that?"

 "Well, I cannot tell you the reason exactly because of the rules, but if you  _really_ want to know there is a man named Harold Finch -he's her uncle- working at that building."

 Root thanked her and came out of the post office. She could hear Martine's laughing from inside. A recognition hit her -that she know the woman's surname at last. 

 She still doesn't know her first name. Maybe she was too mean to the woman. 

 *

 Harold Finch was a kind and calm gentleman. However he didn't tell Root where Shaw was. Sameen Shaw. It was strange that Root felt sadness at the name. 

 "Sameen is not coming back."

 "Would you please tell me? I really need to know." 

 "Could you tell me the reason, Ms Groves?"

 "I.... I think I hurt her. I misunderstood her." 

 Finch frowned slightly at the word 'misunderstood'. He sipped a tea a little and replied.

 "No, Ms Groves. I think you didn't even try to 'understand' her." 

 Hearing his words Root turned her head and sighed slightly. There were unreasonable tears poking out of her eyes. Finch put down the cup and stood up.

 "Anyway, I'd like to show you her room."

 *

 All of her things were still in place. It didn't look like Shaw had moved out. Root became a little nervous at the thought. Beside the window, Finch drew aside the curtains and assembled the telescope. Root just stood there and watched him. There were the smell Root faintly remembered. She hadn't snuff the scent even when she was grinding upon Shaw. Why didn't she try anything when it comes to Shaw? 

 Finishing the installation Finch guided her in front of the telescope. Root sat down slowly, and looked through the glass. She had got rid of her own curtains to clean it, so she could see her room clearly. There was the sofa where Shaw and Root almost had sex. But the sight changed quickly into another. 

Root was there crying her heart out. That was the day she broke up the man whom she had thought was her true love. But there she was, crying and holding her hair when she threw up from too much crying. She could see herself covering the ears not to listen her own wailing. She wanted to soothe her and tell her that everything will be fine someday, but she couldn't do that across the distance through the window. At least she wanted to reach her.  _Reach._

That is when she understood Sameen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who left comments on the last chapter, and also every reader who read this fic despite my grammatical errors. Thanks a lot :)


End file.
